Many consumers desire the ability to change the appearance of their wearable items, such as clothing, accessories, bags, footwear, and the like. However, many ornaments and embellishments that are provided on functional wearable items are permanent. For example, a backpack with a child's favorite cartoon character is typically integrated into the backpack as a permanent, integral decorative feature. An attempt to change the decorative feature would most likely damage, or permanently alter the backpack. This does not allow the child to selectively alter the appearance of the backpack in an interchangeable manner in order to satisfy the desire for variety.
One solution is to purchase a multitude of the same type of wearable item, such as a multitude of bags, with each bag having a different appearance. Thus, the consumer is able to switch out bags on different days in order to satisfy the desire for variety and match the bag to the particular outfit worn on any particular day. Unfortunately, this can be very costly as it requires purchasing many bags. Also, this requires the additional steps of having to remove all of the items in the bag and then transfer them to the other bag, which can be time consuming and inconvenient.
Some users desire the ability to incorporate an element of entertainment and amusement in a functional wearable item. In particular, many children and teenagers desire the ability to combine their functional wearable items with decorative and/or entertaining ornaments and embellishments. However, many functional wearable items do not provide a method of entertainment therein.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.